mlpfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Personnages
Il existe plusieurs variétés d'espèces à Equestria: Les poneys terrestres, qui possèdent la force. Ils maîtrisent et cultivent la terre, nourrissant ainsi tout le pays. Les pégases, des poneys ailés qui maîtrisent le temps et les saisons. Seuls eux ont les compétences de savoir quand il faut faire pleuvoir, quand il faut faire du vent, quand il faut faire neiger, ou encore quand il faut provoquer le gel en hiver. Les pégases peuvent marcher sur les nuages (les autres espèces passant au travers) et certains ont même des maisons en nuages. Les licornes, qui peuvent se servir de leur magie avec leurs cornes. Les licornes ont le pouvoir de lancer des sorts divers qui s'apprennent dans des livres. Elles ont aussi toutes le pouvoir de faire léviter des objets. Quand elles se servent de leur magie, leur corne s'illumine d'une certaine couleur. La couleur de la magie peut dépendre de la couleur des yeux ou de la marque de beauté du poney. Par exemple, Rarity a les yeux bleus, sa magie est donc de couleur bleue. Twilight Sparkle a les yeux roses, sa magie est rose foncée. Celestia a une marque de beauté jaune, sa magie est jaune. Quand elles sont bébés, les petites licornes ont parfois des excès de magie, qu'elles n'arrivent à maîtriser que plus tard. Mais cela peut être très gênant pour les parents, qui voient leurs enfants lancer des tours de magie à tort et à travers. Dans l'épisode Alerte, bébés poneys, on peut observer les excès de magie d'une bébé licorne du nom de Pumpkin Cake. Les Alicornes, une race très spéciale et rare. Ce sont des poneys qui ont à la fois une corne et des ailes. Elles possèdent de fortes capacités magiques. Cela doit être grâce à ce fantastique mélange que les Alicornes sont immortelles. Seules deux Alicornes, Celestia et Luna, sont présentes au début de la série. Une troisième Alicorne, la Princesse Cadence, apparaîtra pour la première fois dans l'épisode Vive les mariés, tandis que Twilight Sparkle sera transformée en Alicorne dans La vraie Twilight. Une cinquième Alicorne, Flurry Heart, sera dévoilée dans le premier épisode de la saison 6. En étant à la fois une licorne et une pégase, elle peut déjà très bien voler, et sa magie est 15 fois plus puissante qu'une licorne normale, vu qu'elle est une Alicorne... La petite princesse va en effet causer bien du souci aux deux jeunes parents, car Flurry Heart est capable de se téléporter partout dans le château... Heureusement, le cristaleur de cette petite princesse intrépide va utiliser un sort pour calmer ses impressionnants excès de magie, et Flurry Heart arrivera alors à enfin contrôler ses pouvoirs... A la fin de la saison 4, le double épisode Le voleur de magie montre que Tirek, un voleur de magie, recherche avec obstination la magie Alicorne. En effet, les Alicornes possèdent plus de pouvoir qu'un poney normal. Car une Alicorne est le mélange des trois espèces: poneys terrestres, pégases et licornes. Les Alicornes peuvent contrôler la météo comme les pégases, elles sont fortes comme les poneys terrestres, et maîtrisent une magie plus puissante que celle des licornes. Bien que cela ne soit pas explicite, on devine que leurs ailes ne sont pas constituées que de plumes mais de magie. Dans Le voleur de magie, quand les Alicornes perdent leur magie en la donnant à Twilight Sparkle, on peut observer qu'elles n'essayent plus d'utiliser leurs ailes, car elles ne contiennent plus la magie nécessaire pour les ouvrir ou pour pouvoir voler. Par ailleurs, les pégases deviennent également incapables de voler lorsque Tirek absorbe leur magie. Lorsque la Princesse Twilight a en elle la magie des 3 Alicornes, Tirek se bat contre elle. La magie des 4 Alicornes réunies est égale à toute la magie des poneys licornes, terrestres et pégases qu'a absorbée Tirek, puisqu'il n'arrive pas à la battre. Personnages principaux * Twilight Sparkle * Applejack * Fluttershy * Rarity * Pinkie Pie * Rainbow Dash * Spike Personnages secondaires Chercheuses de talent * Apple Bloom * Scootaloo * Sweetie Belle * Babs Seed (ancien membre) Royauté * La Princesse Twilight Sparkle * La Princesse Celestia * La Princesse Luna * La Princesse Cadence * Shining Armor * Le Prince Blueblood Famille Apple * Granny Smith * Big McIntosh * Braeburn * Tante et oncle Orange * Hayseed Turnip Truck** * Goldie Delicious** * La famille Apple Famille Cake * M. et Mme Cake * Pound Cake et Pumpkin Cake Autres personnages importants Poneys d'âge scolaire * Diamond Tiara * Silver Spoon * Twist** * Snips * Snails * Sunny Daze et Peachy Pie** * Pipsqueak** * Featherweight** * Rumble** Antagonistes Principaux antagonistes * La Jument Séléniaque (début S 1) * Discord (début S 2) * La Reine Chrysalis (fin S 2) * Le Roi Sombra (début S 3) * Sunset Shimmer (EG) * Tirek (fin S 4) * Adagio Dazzle (RR) * Aria Blaze (RR) * Sonata Dusk (RR) Autres poneys antagonistes * Trixie * Les brimeurs * Flim et Flam * Le Dr Caballeron** * Madame Crinière * Suri Polomare Antagonistes non-poneys * Gilda * Les chiens à diamant * Ahuizotl * Garble** Célebrités * Hoity Toity * Photo Finish * Sapphire Shores * Fancy Pants** * Casse-Cou * Prim Hemline** * Trenderhoof** Les Wonderbolts * Spitfire (capitaine) * Soarin * Fleetfoot** * Les Wonderbolts Autres poneys importants * Cheerilee * Lotus et Aloe * Twilight Velvet et Night Light * Joe * Tourbillon Étoile le BarbuMentionné plusieurs fois dans la série sans jamais être montré en direct, seulement au moyen de représentation ; cependant, bien présent dans les comics d'IDW. * Hondo Flanks et Cookie Crumbles** * Jet Set et Upper Crust** * Fleur Dis Lee * Junebug * Les conducteurs de train * Fil de fer** * Cherry Jubilee * Gizmo * Thunderlane** *File:Cloudchaser and Flitter S2E22.png|x120px|center rect 640 0 1280 720 Flitter default Cloudchaser desc noneCloudchaser et Flitter * Blossomforth** * Bulk Biceps** * Lightning Dust** * Mlle Peachbottom * Mlle Harshwinny * Flash Sentry * Coco Pommel * Cheese Sandwich * Les Poneyphoniques * Maud Pie * Silver Shill** * Teddie Safari* Hôpital de Poneyville * L'infirmière Redheart * Le Dr Horse * Les infirmières Personnages de fiction Personnages de livres * Sweetcream Scoops * September * Flax Seed et Wheat Grass * Tealove * Diamond Rose * Hoofbeard * Les Super Poneys * Charity SweetmintPas d'image officielle, se trouve uniquement dans le livre Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity. Antagonistes de livres * Big Boy et Runt * Nightmare Rarity * Larry Personnages imaginaires * Bloomberg * Les amis imaginaires de Pinkie Pie * Tom * Madame-Je-Sais-Tout** Représentation des fondateurs d'Equestria * Chancelier Desserteur * Petit Génie * Commandant Ouragan * Soldat pégase * Princesse Platinum * Aline la Maligne Personnages non-poneys Équidés non-poneys * Zecora * Grincheux l'âne têtu * Matilda * Mulia Mild** * Seabreeze** Bovins et autres personnages non-poneys * Little Strongheart** * Chief Thunderhooves** * Volonté de fer * Gustavo el Grande * Scorpan** Animaux de compagnie * Angel (Fluttershy) * Winona (Applejack) * Opalescence (Rarity) * Gummy (Pinkie Pie) * Philamena (Celestia) * Owlowiscious** (Twilight Sparkle) * Tank (Rainbow Dash) * Peewee** (Spike) * Tiberius (Luna) Créatures Créatures en groupe * Anguille de carrière * Branche-loup * Changelin * Chauve-souris fruitière** * Chauve-souris fruitière vampire** * Dragon (adulte) * Jument glaçante * Oursin Minor * Paratristes * Phénix * Ponillons Créatures solitaires * Cerbère * Chimère * Cocactrice * Hydre * Manticore * Cracadile * Orthros * Steven Magnet * Tatzlwurm *File:Wildlife thumb.png|x120px|center rect 415 0 829 435 Créatures default Animaux desc noneAutres animaux | Autres créatures Poneys d'arrière-plan |-|• Poneys terrestres= Apple Bumpkin ID S1E01.png|Apple Bumpkin|link=Apple Bumpkin Apple Cobbler ID S1E22.png|Apple Cobbler|link=Apple Cobbler Apple Fritter ID S1E01.png|Apple Fritter|link=Apple Fritter Apple Honey ID S3E08.png|Apple Honey|link=Apple Honey Apple Pie ID S2E14.png|Apple Pie|link=Apple Pie Berryshine id S1E12.png|Berryshine|link=Berryshine Bill Neigh ID S4E22.png|Bill Neigh|link=Bill Neigh Caesar ID S1E20.png|Caesar*|link=Caesar Candy Mane with Cutie Mark.png|Candy Mane*|link=Candy Mane Caramel ID S1E26.png|Caramel|link=Caramel Caramel Apple ID S2E14.png|Caramel Apple|link=Caramel Apple Cherry Berry id S01E22.png|Cherry Berry|link=Cherry Berry Cherry Fizzy id.png|Cherry Fizzy|link=Cherry Fizzy Coco Crusoe ID S04E13.png|Coco Crusoe|link=Coco Crusoe Daisy ID S1E9.png|Daisy|link=Daisy Dr. Hooves ID S1E12.png|Dr. Hooves|link=Dr. Hooves Eclair Creme ID S4E19.png|Eclair Crème|link=Eclair Crème Gala Appleby ID S1E20.png|Gala Appleby|link=Gala Appleby Golden Delicious ID S3E08.png|Golden Delicious|link=Golden Delicious Golden Harvest color corrected id.png|Golden Harvest|link=Golden Harvest Goldengrape id S1E7.png|Goldengrape|link=Goldengrape Mr. Greenhooves ID S1E15.png|Mr. Greenhooves|link=Mr. Greenhooves Crowd cheering S1E13.png|IPC cheerleaders|link=Iron Pony competition cheerleaders Jeff Letrotski ID S2E6.png|Jeff Letrotski|link=Jeff Letrotski Lily Valley ID S1E9.png|Lily Valley|link=Lily Valley Lucky closeup S1E11.png|Lucky Clover|link=Lucky Clover Lyrica Lilac ID S1E20.png|Lyrica Lilac|link=Lyrica Lilac MandoPony ID S4E24.png|MandoPony|link=MandoPony Masquerade ID S1E26.png|Masquerade*|link=Masquerade Meadow Song ID S1E21.png|Meadow Song|link=Meadow Song Mjolna ID S4E12.png|Mjölna*|link=Mjölna Noteworthy singing S1E11.png|Noteworthy|link=Noteworthy Octavia Melody ID S1E26.png|Octavia Melody|link=Octavia Melody Peachy Sweet ID S2E14.png|Peachy Sweet|link=Peachy Sweet Perfect Pace ID S1E26.png|Perfect Pace|link=Perfect Pace Red Gala ID S1E1.png|Red Gala|link=Red Gala Rose id S1E9.png|Rose|link=Rose Royal Riff ID S2E19.png|Royal Riff|link=Royal Riff Savoir Fare ID S3E13.png|Savoir Fare|link=Savoir Fare Sealed Scroll ID S1E20.png|Sealed Scroll|link=Sealed Scroll Shoeshine id.png|Shoeshine|link=Shoeshine Shooting Star ID S1E26.png|Shooting Star|link=Shooting Star Sir Pony Moore ID S03E01.png|Sir Pony Moore*|link=Sir Pony Moore Star Gazer ID S4E19.png|Star Gazer*|link=Star Gazer Sweetie Drops ID S1E01.png|Sweetie Drops|link=Sweetie Drops Twilight Sky id.png|Twilight Sky|link=Twilight Sky Mr. Waddle id.png|Mr. Waddle|link=Mr. Waddle |-|• Pégases= Cloud Kicker id.png|Cloud Kicker*|link=Cloud Kicker Crescent Moon ID S1E16.png|Crescent Moon|link=Crescent Moon Derpy id.png|Derpy|link=Derpy Helia ID S2E22.png|Helia|link=Helia Merry May id S1E5.png|Merry May|link=Merry May Orange Swirl id S1E02.png|Orange Swirl|link=Orange Swirl Parasol helps set up the clouds cropped S1E8.png|Parasol*|link=Parasol Rainbow Swoop S01E16.png|Rainbow Swoop|link=Rainbow Swoop Rainbowshine S1E16 thumb.png|Rainbowshine|link=Rainbowshine Sassaflash ID S1E1.png|Sassaflash|link=Sassaflash Sprinkle Medley ID S1E11.png|Sprinkle Medley|link=Sprinkle Medley Star Hunter ID S4E12.png|Star Hunter|link=Star Hunter Sunny Rays id S1E8.png|Sunny Rays|link=Sunny Rays Sunshower Raindrops id.png|Sunshower Raindrops|link=Sunshower Raindrops White Lightning ID theme song.png|White Lightning|link=White Lightning Wild Fire S2E25.png|Wild Fire|link=Wild Fire |-|• Licornes= Amethyst Star id.png|Amethyst Star|link=Amethyst Star Charm ID S1E26.png|Charm*|link=Charm Comet Tail S2E15.png|Comet Tail|link=Comet Tail Diamond Mint ID S1E22.png|Diamond Mint|link=Diamond Mint DJ Pon-3 square no watermark.png|DJ Pon-3|link=DJ Pon-3 Fine Line ID S2E09.png|Fine Line|link=Fine Line Holly Dash ID S1E10.png|Holly Dash|link=Holly Dash Lemon Hearts ID S1E11.png|Lemon Hearts|link=Lemon Hearts Lemony Gem ID S1E03.png|Lemony Gem|link=Lemony Gem Lyra Heartstrings id.png|Lyra Heartstrings|link=Lyra Heartstrings Minuette id S2E3.png|Minuette|link=Minuette Neon Lights ID S4E20.png|Neon Lights|link=Neon Lights Banner vendor ID S4E12.png|Peachy Pitt|link=Peachy Pitt Ponet ID S4E22.png|Ponet*|link=Ponet Rare Find ID S2E15.png|Rare Find|link=Rare Find Raven id S3E1.png|Raven|link=Raven Royal Pin ID S1E12.png|Royal Pin|link=Royal Pin Royal Ribbon id S01E20.png|Royal Ribbon*|link=Royal Ribbon Sea Swirl.png|Sea Swirl|link=Sea Swirl Silver Spanner ID S4E12.png|Silver Spanner|link=Silver Spanner Twinkleshine ID S1E6.png|Twinkleshine|link=Twinkleshine |-|• Poneys de cristal= Amber Waves cheerful ID S3E01.png|Amber Waves*|link=Amber Waves Amethyst Maresbury ID S3E1.png|Amethyst Maresbury|link=Amethyst Maresbury Bright Smile id S3E2.png|Bright Smile|link=Bright Smile Crystal Stallion 5 S3E01.png|Crystal Arrow*|link=Crystal Arrow Elbow Grease ID S3E02.png|Elbow Grease|link=Elbow Grease Crystal Mare 1 S3E01.png|Fleur de Verre*|link=Fleur de Verre Crystal Stallion 3 S3E01.png|Ivory*|link=Ivory Jewel Joy cheerful ID S3E01.png|Jewel Joy|link=Jewel Joy Crystal Stallion 4 S3E01.png|Night Knight*|link=Night Knight Rubinstein ID S3E02.png|Rubinstein*|link=Rubinstein |-|• Poulains= Aura ID S2E6.png|Aura|link=Aura Berry Pinch ID S1E12.png|Berry Pinch*|link=Berry Pinch Button Mash ID S2E17.png|Button Mash|link=Button Mash Cotton Cloudy.png|Cotton Cloudy|link=Cotton Cloudy Dinky Doo id.png|Dinky Doo*|link=Dinky Doo Liza Doolots ID S1E12.png|Liza Doolots|link=Liza Doolots Noi id.png|Noi*|link=Noi Piña Colada S1E12.png|Piña Colada*|link=Piña Colada Princess Erroria id S1E12.png|Princess Erroria*|link=Princess Erroria Tornado Bolt id S1E12.png|Tornado Bolt*|link=Tornado Bolt Truffle Shuffle ID S2E17.png|Truffle Shuffle|link=Truffle Shuffle Notes Noms * Ces noms sont des substituts qui n'ont pas été utilisés dans la série, par Hasbro, ou considérés comme officiels par les concepteurs de la série. ** Ces noms sont de traduction incertaine et à vérifier au moyen des épisodes avec piste audio en langue française, des bandes dessinées, livres traduits, etc. Parenté Ces personnages sont en fait l'un des personnages principaux sous une autre forme. Ces personnages sont apparentés à Applejack. Ces personnages sont apparentés à Pinkie Pie. Ces personnages sont apparentés à Rarity. Ces personnages sont apparentés à Twilight Sparkle. de:Figuren en:Characters es:Personajes it:Personaggi ja:主要なキャラクター一覧 no:Karakter pl:Galeria bohaterów pt:Personagens ru:Персонажи sv:Karaktärer